


Tale As Old As Time

by Immortal_Enby_Archivist



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Animal Death, Buddy and Juno are Beauty, Canon Nonbinary Character, Canon Trans Character, Canon-typical Juno commitment phobia, Heavily implied that the witch is Quanyii, Juno Steel Has a Thing For Teeth, Jupeter: d e a t h t h r e a t s, Multi, Stabbing, The Beauty and the Beast AU nobody asked for but here we are, Vesbud: soft tender and loving, Vespa and Nureyev are the Beast, Vespa is a lizard and goes tktktktk (yes like Lord Arum I won't apologise for being a simp), and they all lived happily ever after, wlw/nblm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Enby_Archivist/pseuds/Immortal_Enby_Archivist
Summary: Four lovers.A princess and a prince, cursed for their flaws to live as monsters until true love shows up.A merchant and a hunter, wandering into the woods and finding more than they bargained for.AKA Beauty and the Beast AU.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: animal death (wolves that attack Juno and Nureyev), graphic depiction of violence (stabbing, someone falling from a building, a bite to the throat)

Buddy Aurinko took none of anyone's shit. She was a self made woman who rose up from nothing and built a successful business trading and occasionally pirating around. Her cargo ships were the sturdiest and fastest in the kingdom, and you couldn't get a job on one if you weren't also a skilled fighter, and possessed quick wits. Everyone knew it was her behind the pillaging of merchant ships, and yet no one said anything because Buddy Aurinko was, among other things, a charitable woman, who donated more money to orphanages than all the aristocrats in the kingdom combined.

Her travels brought her in all sorts of faraway places, and she liked to think of herself as a citizen of the world.  
The woods she was currently travelling in, however, had nothing familiar about them, and it didn't take long for her to realise she was completely lost. A flash of lightning illuminated the forest just long enough for her to glimpse a broken fence.

She had no idea how long the sky would hold, so she steeled herself and walked towards the fence to seek shelter from the oncoming rain.  
Behind it stood a huge castle, that looked like it had seen better days. Vines crept on the cracked walls, hiding the stones behind it. But what really caught her attention was the garden. 

The place was completely abandoned, no sign of anyone ever tending to it. Except for the garden. Beautiful flowers bloomed in neat rows, perfectly circular flowerbeds adorned the space in a symmetrical disposition, and at the centre of it all stood the biggest wisteria tree Buddy had ever seen. Its scent enveloped her, making her feel slightly dizzy. Right next to it, a rose plant, stretching her luscious flowers towards the night sky. Buddy leaned in to take in their smell. She was already trespassing, what could happen if she took a single flower? She plucked the rose, careful not to prick herself.

Not even a second later, a growl could be heard from the shadows. A figure emerged: shorter than Buddy, hunched over, and yet emanating a terrifying feral energy. When she emerged from the darkness, Buddy could see a lizard creature with a dark expression on its face and a knife drawn.

Buddy's hand went to her belt, where she kept her trusty dagger (you don't go as far as Buddy has gone in life without a few precautions), when the lizard stopped. It emitted a sound that sounded eerily like someone stuttering, and then a voice. Croaky, like it hadn't been used in years, but it still made Buddy shiver. "W-what- uh what'd you think you're doing with that rose?"

Buddy blinked. "I'm sorry, I had no idea people lived here."

"Well, they do. I do. W-whatever, just get out of here!"

If Buddy didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw the hint of a blush spreading across the lizard's cheeks. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't at least try to repay you for what I did?"

The lizard swallowed, then remembered it- she was supposed to be intimidating the intruder. "You can repay me by leaving my castle right now."

Buddy set her foot down. "I refuse. Besides," a crack of thunder echoed in the air as she was speaking, "there's a storm coming on, and I don't think you're the kind of person who would leave someone in the pouring rain." Buddy didn't know why she said 'person', it just felt right. She only questioned her decision when she swore she could see tears welling up in the lizard's eyes. 

"I- uh-" She groaned. "Fine. But you can't just stay in my castle and do nothing." She emitted a weird ticking noise that sounded a lot like 'tktktktktk'. 

"Good. What do you want me to do?" 

"..." She was clearly racking his brains. "Cooking. Cleaning. Maybe keeping me company. Not that I need it, I'm just searching for things you can do."

"Of course." Buddy's voice softened. "So, let's say a week?" 

"What?" 

"Well, I can't just stay here one night and call it a day. I have to make up for the rose somehow."

The lizard huffed. "Fine. Only one week." 

The castle was huge, cold, dark and old. Drafts came from every corner, the floor was covered by a layer of dust and all the mirrors were shattered. It looked like Buddy had a lot to do."

"Are you hungry?" The lizard asked abruptly, with the tone of someone talking to an annoying person.

"I suppose I am. Do you want me to make you dinner?" 

"What? No! You just arrived, why would I-" She hissed. "I'll take care of it. And I'll show you your room."

"Thank you." Buddy stretched out her hand. "Buddy Aurinko." 

The lizard glanced at Buddy's manicured hand like it was going to burn her. Hesitantly, she shook it. "Vespa. Vespa Ilkay." 

~~

They settled into a comfortable routine: every day Buddy would wake up, get ready, wake up Vespa (and deal with her sleepy growls), make breakfast and lunch for her, assist her while she tended to her garden and then relax in front of the fireplace, where they would read aloud to each other and chat the night away.  
The morning of the seventh day, Vespa flat out refused to leave her bed. She barely touched her bowl of fruit and locked herself up in her room until late at night, when Buddy was supposed to leave.

"... Goodbye, I guess." She spat out, staring intensely at the floor.

Buddy glanced at the open door, then looked at Vespa. "You know, I think I could stay one more week. Seems only fair." 

Vespa's eyes lit up and she incredulously looked at Buddy. "... Fine, I-I guess. I need some help pruning the wisteria tomorrow anyway. Tktktktktk." 

Buddy didn't even wait for the day in which she was supposed to leave. The night before her departure, she shut the book she was reading and said: "Maybe another week is in order." 

About a month in this dynamic, Buddy was carrying a few extra blankets to her bed, when Vespa stopped her. "What are you doing?" 

"It's awfully cold in my room, darling. I was hoping these wool blankets would do the trick."

Vespa awkwardly shifted her weight, mumbling something indecipherable. 

"What was that?" 

She repeated herself in the exact same tone. 

"I didn't get it, darling, can you please-" 

"Isaidyoucansleepinmybedifyouwant!" She blurted out, staring at the floor with flushed cheeks. "My room is warmer than yours and the body heat- I mean- Tktktktktk."

Buddy smiled. Apparently Vespa had no idea she made that noise, and that made it all the more endearing. "Sounds good."

It was more than good. Vespa was weirdly eager to go to sleep that night and immediately buried herself under the covers, turning her back on Buddy. Buddy slipped under the blanket as well, and when their bodies came into contact, both of them shivered. Vespa turned around to face Buddy, and her breath accelerated. They stared longingly at each other, until Vespa cleared her throat, muttered 'goodnight' and shut her eyes.

Buddy smiled again and closed her eyes as well, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. 

When she woke up the following day, to the sight of Vespa sprawled next to her, snoring lightly with a frown on her face, she came to a groundbreaking realisation. She was in love.

Buddy's room was left to gather dust from that day forward. 

~~

"How did you end up like this?" 

Vespa's hands stuttered to a halt, the weeds she had just eradicated from her flowerbed still clutched in her fingers. 

"If I can ask, of course." 

"You can. I snapped at the wrong person. A witch with an insufferable laugh and violet eyes. I was a princess, you know? Before he cursed me. Hand me the shovel." 

A princess. Buddy had to process the news for a few seconds before she could give Vespa what she asked. "Didn't your parents search for a solution?" 

Vespa remained quiet. 

"They sent you away, didn't they?" 

Vespa nodded, ripping another weed with far too much force than necessary. "My family banished me to our abandoned summer estate. Couldn't even look me in the eyes."

Silence. A soft sniffle. 

"Darling, if they really did that, they don't deserve to be called your family."

"They're the only one I've got." 

Buddy grabbed Vespa's hands in hers and smiled at her. "Not anymore." 

~~

Vespa would hardly ever get visitors. Buddy had been the first human she had encountered in years. So, when she heard a desperate knock at the door, her hand immediately darted to her knife. 

"I suspect you're not expecting visitors, darling."

Vespa shook her head. "Stay here, I'm gonna check who it is." 

"And risk you stabbing a salesman? Or worse getting stabbed?" Buddy shook her head, putting away her book and standing up. "We're going together." 

Behind the door stood an old acquaintance of Buddy's. "M'tendere? How did you find me?" 

M'tendere eyes darted from Buddy to Vespa, back and forth. "I asked around. Listen, Jet needs your help." 

Buddy froze. Last time they parted, Jet and M'tendere weren't in good terms. If they bothered to search for her and tell her that themself, something really bad must have happened. "Is he alright?" 

"I don't know. I can't reach him. Last I heard from him, Jack Silen had been trying to break into his house." 

Jack Silen was Buddy's rival. She had robbed him blind one too many times and he had sworn revenge years earlier. She had almost forgotten about that threat, until that day. 

"Word on the street is someone ambushed him and managed to break his arm. I tried to get to his house, but-" 

They trailed off and Buddy understood. They weren't welcome in their village anymore. "I know. I'll go look for him." 

"Thank you." M'tendere glanced at Vespa one last time, opened their mouth to say something, then promptly shut it, waved and after a "be careful", left. 

Vespa looked at Buddy and the million questions floating around her head were visible in the confusion in her eyes. 

"I have to go, Vespa. Jet is my oldest friend, if anything happened to him, I-" 

"I understand. Go." There was a hint of fear in Vespa's eyes, and Buddy knew exactly why. She held Vespa's hand in hers, firmly. 

"I will be back. I promise on my honor."

Vespa hesitated, then sighed. "Fine. But take this." She opened a drawer and fished out two magnificent golden rings, one with a green gem, the other with a red one. "They will turn black if one of us is in danger." She slipped the ring on Buddy's finger, realising too late that it was her ring finger. "Now go. Tktktktk."

Buddy walked out the castle and turned around just in time to see a distraught Vespa turning away and shutting the door.

Buddy spent the whole trip to the village envisioning worst case scenarios: at every flash of Jet's face contorted in pain, a different face popped up in her head. Green, scaly, looking at her with scared eyes and a silent pleading. _Don't leave._  
Buddy decided right there and then that as soon as she got back, she would ask Vespa to marry her. But for the time being, Jet needed her help. 

The house looks worse for wear, with a broken window and the blinds shut. Through them, however, streamed some light, which was enough to tell Buddy that Jet was home. She unsheathed her dagger and knocked at the door with its hilt. 

Some shuffling could be heard from behind the door, and Buddy knew from experience that Jet was looking out the peephole, hand over a crossbow strategically placed.

"It's me." 

The door swung open. Jet's arm was hanging from a sling, he had a split lip and a black eye, but looked otherwise perfectly calm. "Buddy. Something the matter?" 

"M'tendere contacted me. They said they couldn't reach you, that Silen attacked you." 

Jet blinked. "He has, but it was days ago. I've been shut in my house ever since. I wanted to contact you, but I can't set a foot out the door without an arrow warning me to stay inside."

Buddy's brain gears whirred away, as she tried to make sense of the situation. "But why wouldn't they attack me? Did they want me here for some reason?" 

Jet frowned and pointed at her finger. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Buddy's heart sank underground, and even before her eyes set on the ring, she knew its stone had turned pitch black. Everything clicked into place. "They wanted me away from the castle. Vespa... She's in danger."

She turned around to leave, when Jet's hand shot forward and grabbed her wrist. "Wait. You don't have to tell me who is Vespa, that is none of my business. But don't think that I won't come with you and help." 

Buddy knew Jet enough to know that his furrowed brows meant he was not going to back down or give up. And God knew she probably needed all the help she could get to help Vespa. 

The horse ride was tense and Buddy's mind ran through every worse case scenario, each even more catastrophic than the previous one. Her worst suspicions were confirmed when she saw the door bust open and heard voices from inside. She and Jet hopped off their horses and bared their weapons, storming inside. 

All in all, there weren't that many people to deal with. Probably a dozen. They both had found themselves in worse scraps than this, oftentimes together. So they nodded at each other and started fighting.

They had been going at it for five minutes, only three assailants left, when a loud growl echoed down the staircase and across the hall. Buddy nearly dropped her dagger. Her eyes flickered from upstairs to Jet, who was clashing his sword against another's. "Go to her, I can handle it!" 

Buddy hesitated for a couple of seconds, then nodded and darted up the stairs she had come to know so well. She didn't know how, but she knew Vespa was in her room, so she wasted no time in rushing there, kicking the door open. She arrived just in time to see Jack Silen plunging a knife in Vespa's chest and shoving her down the window. 

Time slowed down as Buddy reached a hand towards Vespa. The two locked eyes, and she could swear there were tears in the lizard's cheeks as she grabbed Silen by the shirt and dragged him down with her. 

Buddy didn't waste a single second on searching for a rope or making one; she ripped her skirt for mobility and rushed to the window, climbing down to the balcony where Vespa lied dying. Buddy tuned out the agonising screams of Jack, impaled on the spiked fence surrounding the castle. She tore another bit of skirt and attempted to bandage her wound. Vespa's shaky hand rose to gently bat away Buddy's. 

"I studied medicine..." She croaked out. "There's no hope for me." 

"Don't say that." Buddy shook her head, pressing against the wound to stop the blood flow. "You're gonna live." 

Vespa laughed, and then winced in pain. "It's alright. It's what I deserve. You're free, now." 

They were both crying, tears streaming down Buddy's cheeks. "No. No, hold on, you will be fine, you can't die. Not now that we found each other, Vespa, please."

Vespa's eyes turned glassy, and her breathing was barely perceptible. Buddy leaned down and kissed her lips for the first - and probably last - time. 

Once she parted, white light surrounded Vespa's body. It blinded Buddy, who was forced to shut her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Vespa in her arms, unarmed and human. Buddy stared at her incredulous, then laughed while sobbing and pressed a bloody hand on Vespa's cheek. 

"Hey, Bud..." Vespa said softly, and Buddy kissed her until they both forgot their own name. 

~~

Once Vespa returned triumphant to her castle, with her new partner at her side, it didn't take long for her family to give up the throne and make her queen. Their wedding was the talk of the town, and through all the land were organised feasts open to every citizen, no matter their status.  
No one could think of a more prosperous time in the kingdom than under the reign of Buddy and Vespa, in no small part thanks to their counselor, the wise Jet Sikuliaq.

"Darling?" Buddy called out from her desk, as Vespa was cleaning her knife. "Do you know of a certain king Nureyev?"

Vespa frowned. "Doesn't ring a bell. Why?"

"He and his wife invited us to his country, said we would find the story of how he met him oddly familiar."

Vespa grumbled. "Do we have to do this? We're fine where we are, we don't need more diplomatic missions. Tktktktktk."

Buddy smiled and stood up to kiss her wife. "Do it for me."

Vespa's frown softened. "Fine. But only because it's you. What's the wife's name, anyway?"

"Queen Juno Steel."


	2. Chapter 2

Juno Steel. Everyone in the village called him the most gorgeous lady they had ever seen. Belle, they called him behind his back. He didn't see it. He tried to lead a normal life, away from unwanted suitors, too busy hunting monsters to even consider the copious amount of proposals he got on a weekly basis. Life went on as normal. 

That is, until he overheard someone at a local inn talking about a rumor. He finished his beer and slammed the pint on the counter, perking up his ears.  
A prince, cursed for his arrogance and forced to live as a monster in the forbidden woods, until he met true love and bared his soul to them.  
He scoffed, ordering another pint. Yeah, right.

He didn't believe it at first, but his mind wouldn't let him rest until he dug deeper. Mentally cursing himself, he dressed up, grabbed his bow and arrow and ventured into the forest. 

It took him a while to get to the castle: the thick foliage did nothing to help him orient, and by the time he reached his destination it was night time. He climbed over the fence with only minimal effort and plopped to the ground. He stared up at the castle wall, noticing an open window.  
Great.  
Very far off the ground.  
Less great.  
He gathered up his courage and started climbing up the wall, willing himself to not look down. It took him about six feet to lose courage and start making his way back to safety. He would find another way to get in. Too bad he didn't quite make his calculations right, and with a single slip of his foot he fell straight into a bed of green roses. The thorns jabbed at his back, but what really hurt was the loud crack of his quiver and bow breaking under him. 

"Goddamnit!" He picked himself up from the ground, to the sight of someone - some _thing_ \- standing in front of him. Tall, impossibly tall, with fangs as sharp as daggers, long claws perfect for tearing flesh apart, flaming eyes and a face both terrifying and stunning. 

"Pardon me if I'm too forward," the monster said, with a voice soft as velvet, "but could I ask you who are you and why are you destroying my precious Ruby Seven?" 

Juno's arm went to reach for his bow, but realising it was broken, he picked up an arrow from the ground and pointed it at the monster, with a menacing look on his face.

The monster's lips quivered, struggling to contain its laughter. It stepped forward, treading on the arrows on the ground, and yanked the arrow away from Juno, making a show of snapping it in half.  
"I don't know how you were raised, but it's rather rude to trespass and proceed to threaten the owner."

Juno took a single look at the monster in front of him and bolted. Too bad it had faster reflexes and grabbed his wrist before he could flee. It yanked him backwards and he stumbled into its arms. 

"I hope you'll understand that I can't let you leave without some semblance of reparations. Duke Rose, by the way."

Its arms were strong, and the warmth irradiating from its chest made Juno's heart skip a beat. He didn't answer. 

"I know you aren't mute, because I heard your lovely voice when you swore out loud earlier. Should I just call you Beauty?" 

Juno remained quiet. The monster chuckled. 

"Beauty it is. Well, Beauty, how about you stay and live in my castle for a while? You won't wish for anything-" 

"-except my freedom." 

The monster blinked, then threw its head back and laughed. "You sure bite, huh? Yes, except your freedom. All I ask in return is that you take care of a few things for me. Some chores around the house, I could really use the extra help."

It finally let Juno go, and he found himself missing its grip. In a sick way.  
He was about to tell it where exactly it could shove its chores, when it came to him. It was inviting him in its house. The perfect chance to stab the monster through its heart while it least expected it. "Alright, I'll be your goddamn maid." 

It bared its teeth in a sharp smile, that had no right of making Juno feel as weak as it did. "Excellent. Come inside, you must be freezing."

~~

"Seriously?" Juno ran a hand through the ruffles of the dress in front of him. "Rose, when I agreed to be your maid, I didn't expect you to actually give me a uniform." 

Duke grinned at him, arms crossed. "The castle is dusty. Surely you don't want to get your regular clothes dirty, do you?" 

Juno groaned. "Still, the skirt looks a little too short, and... Are those thigh highs?" 

"Don't forget the headpiece~"

And with that, it was gone.

~~

Juno silently crept out of bed. After three days at Duke Rose's service, he knew the way to the kitchen and which drawer hid the butcher's knife. He made his way to the monster's room, slowly opening the door. It creaked on its hinges, and Juno held his breath. But no movement came from the sleeping figure under the covers, so he exhaled and positioned himself next to it. He carefully pulled down the covers, exposing the monster's bare chest. He got distracted by the faint outline of his ribs, by the way his chest rose and sank, by the peaceful look on his face...  
_It_. _Its_ ribs, _its_ chest, _its_ face. It might have acted nice towards him, but it still was a monster. And Juno knew that monsters were good at one thing alone: destroying.  
"For Ben." He muttered, lifting up the knife and aiming it at Duke's heart. 

One minute passed. Two minutes. When his arm began to feel sore, he lowered the knife, shaken by silent sobs. He couldn't do it. He pulled the covers back up and left the room in a hurry, heart pounding as he went back to bed. 

He tried again the following night. And the night after that. And the night after that. Two weeks passed before, right as he was leaving Duke's bedroom, he heard a voice call him. "Beauty."

He froze. This was it. He was going to die. 

"Come here." 

Juno walked towards the bed as if pulled by an invisible string, and sat on it, where the monster was pointing. "I..." 

"It's been two weeks of this charade. I invited you in my house, gave you food and shelter, treated you like a lady, and this is how you repay me?" 

"Oh, spare me!" He snapped, pointing his knife at it. "You make me do chores, you're holding me prisoner, you-" 

"Am I?" Duke's expression was completely unmoved: Juno couldn't discern a single emotion from it. If the monster was scared of being threatened with a knife, it sure didn't show it. "Is the door locked? Did I threaten you? Do I keep you under constant surveillance?" 

"No, but-" 

"You're free to leave whenever you want. If you decide to run away from the castle this instant, I will respect your decision. But if you do stay, kindly refrain from attempted assassinations." 

Juno's cheeks were on fire. When he finally spoke up, his voice was sheepish. "If you've known all along... why didn't you stop me? It would have been so easy to overpower me and rip my throat open."

It was Duke's turn to remain silent. "I guess I developed a soft spot for you. Good night, Beauty." 

Juno stood up and walked in a daze to his room, where he stumbled on his bed and closed his eyes. 

The next day, Duke walked in the kitchen to the sight of Juno making breakfast. It couldn't stop itself from grinning. "Good morning, Beauty. Did you sleep well?" 

Juno at first didn't reply. Then he said in a low voice: "Juno." 

"Hm?" 

"My name is Juno Steel."

Duke blinked, then its- _his_ grin grew even wider. "Pleasure to meet you, Juno Steel." 

~~

It took a month more for Juno to realise he was in love, and two weeks more to admit it to himself. He was trying to reach a glass in a particularly high cupboard, when he felt a presence behind him. 

"Sorry, allow me-" Duke pressed his body against his back, lightly, no more than necessary to get the glass for Juno. "Small ladies are cute, but sometimes they need some help." He laughed, and Juno had to excuse himself.

That night he wished Duke goodnight, ripped up some sheets and made a rope. He shut his eyes and began climbing down the wall. It was one thing to not kill a monster who has been kind to you, but being in love? Ben didn't die at the hand of a monster for his brother to fall for one. He started running, and didn't stop until he tripped on a root and hit his head on a rock.

Too dazed to stand up, he rolled on his back, bringing two fingers to his throbbing forehead right as he heard wolves howling. Dread filled him and he attempted to sit up, only resulting in him falling back down.  
His ankle hurt and blood was trickling down his brow, but he picked himself up and slowly backed away, as three figures emerged from the darkness.

Fighting wolves bare handed wasn't among the situations Juno counted to survive, but as the creatures lounged at him, he managed to fend off one of them. The other two didn't take it kindly seeing their kin being knocked out by Juno, so they saught revenge and one of them sank its teeth into his leg. 

Juno yelled and fell to the ground, back hitting against a tree. He made peace with the fact that he was about to see Benten again, when he glimpsed a silvery flicker in the night.

Someone threw a knife at the wolf biting Juno, and while it wasn't enough to penetrate its coarse skin, it was enough for the beast to focus its attention towards Duke. 

The first wolf was easily dealt with, but the second wouldn't go out without a fight. It jumped on Duke's chest and sunk its fangs into his throat. No one could blame Juno for yelling: that vision gave him the strength to stand up despite his aching wound, pick up the knife and stab the wolf. 

He immediately dropped to his knees, willing himself not to gag at the sight of blood. So much blood. He applied pressure to the wound, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Juno, it's okay." 

"Shut up, save your energy."

"No, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" Juno cried out, shoulders shaking. "You're dying and it's all my fault." 

Duke tried to raise his hand to caress Juno's face, but he was too weak to lift it more than a few inches.

Juno continued talking. "I shouldn't have run away, I shouldn't-" He was sobbing at this point, squeezing his eyes to clear his vision long enough to get a good look at Duke. 

"It's not your fault. Songbirds don't belong in cages. You deserve better." 

Juno cupped Duke's face, barely able to see through his tears, and sniffled. "Duke..." 

"Peter." Duke's voice was strained, and his furrowed brows showed the effort talking took. "Peter Nureyev." 

The second Juno realised that he had just confessed his name, a white light surrounded Nureyev's body. When Juno was finally able to see again, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Du- Nureyev?" 

Nureyev opened his eyes, and his hand darted to his human, unharmed throat. "Juno, you broke the spell." Once he saw that Juno was looking at him shocked and confused, he kept going. "The witch who cast it on me explained how it could be broke. She said I could only return to being a human if I bared my soul to another, willingly and not with the intention of breaking the spell. From the glint in her violet eyes, I assumed she was mocking me, but apparently it worked." 

Juno laughed in relief, then crumpled on the ground and passed out from bloodloss.

~~

When he woke up, he was in Nureyev's bed, leg bandaged, and soft gentle hands holding his own calloused, bloody hands.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Exhausted." 

Nureyev laughed, exposing his sharp teeth. Juno held his breath. Good, so they were there before the spell.

Judging by the look on Nureyev's face, he had probably said it out loud. He flushed.

"Juno..." Nureyev gently thumbed the back of his hand. "As you know, I'm a prince. And to become a king, I need a queen by my side. Do you understand where I'm getting at?" 

Juno closed his eyes and let his imagination run free. A life in a castle, ruling the country as a queen with Peter Nureyev at his side. His eyes snapped open. "I do." 

Later that night, after Nureyev had fallen asleep, he looked at him, pressed a kiss on his forehead, dressed up, and left the castle. 

Living with Nureyev was a nice fantasy, but it was just that. A fantasy. The prince wouldn't have wanted to marry him, anyway. Not after truly knowing him.

He went back to the pub and ignored everyone's stares as he ordered more beers than he could handle. He passed out on the counter, a single tear rolling down his cheek. 

He spent a week in this pitiful state, and the only thing that shook him out of it was the news that prince Nureyev was searching for a spouse. He immediately went home, hiding under his blanket. He vowed not to go, repeating to himself that what was done was done, and why would a prince marry a peasant who abandoned him in the middle of the night anyway?  
But he couldn't get Nureyev's sleeping face out of his head, so he dressed up and headed towards the royal castle.

Sneaking inside the castle was concerningly easy, just as orientating himself in the giant halls of the castle was deceptively hard. It took him half an hour to reach the garden, where, pensively toying with a lily, stood Peter Nureyev. Looking more radiant than the Sun.

Panic seized Juno, and he started walking backwards, only to fall loudly into a bed of roses.  
He brought a hand to his head and stood up, to the sight of a cold, handsome face.

It took both of them a few minutes before Nureyev let out a bitter: "I would much appreciate it if you could gently leave my castle. If you don't know the way, I'm sure the Palace guards will be happy to help." 

The mere thought of losing Nureyev again, this time for good, was enough to drive Juno to tears. "Look, I'm sorry. I... I don't know what came into me. Actually, I do. Last time I was in love it didn't end well, and I thought running away from my feelings would have protected me. I was wrong. Leaving you alone in the middle of the night was a jerk move, to say the least, and I wouldn't blame you if-"

Nureyev grabbed Juno by his lapels and dragged him close for a deep kiss. Once they parted, Nureyev scowled at him. "You do know that this won't be enough for me to immediately forgive you, right?" 

Juno nodded, pressing his body against the prince's. "I know. But I'll do whatever it takes to make it work. Make us work."

They smiled at each other and kissed again. Nureyev still had to call the ball off, and publicly declare that his search for a queen was over. But they had time, and the gentle breeze making the leaves rustle created such a lovely atmosphere, it would have been a crime to not indulge.

~~

"This is stupid." Juno muttered, reaching at his back to try and tie his stays

Nureyev chuckled at his wife throwing his umpteenth temper tantrum. "I'm sure it is, love."

"What, just because two queens are coming, I have to dress like a goddamn clown?"

Juno felt two hands pulling at the strings of the stays, right before two arms wrapped around him and finished tying them up.

"I could have done that last part myself."

Nureyev pressed a kiss on his neck. "Then I won't help you next time."

"Don't you dare."

He laughed, pecking him once more before sitting on his armchair and going back to his business. "Queen Buddy and queen Vespa will stay in our kingdom for a week. I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

Juno immediately sat down on his lap, ignoring his skirt pressing on Nureyev's chest. "And when aren't I on my best behaviour?"

"Hilarious." After Juno stuck his tongue out at him, Nureyev continued talking. "Vespa's story is going to sound incredibly familiar."

Juno quirked up an eyebrow. "The hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you'll see." Nureyev traced Juno's exposed collarbone with two fingers. "But we do have an awful lot of time before they come. Any idea on how to spend it?"

"Mh, a couple." They laughed and kissed, and nothing else mattered anymore.


End file.
